Taken for Granted
by Ukume27
Summary: It has been a few months since Yami has gotten his own body. Yugi is feeling neglected, depressed, and is tired of being ignored. He takes matters into his own hands.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yu Gi Oh, nor the characters. I also do not own or take credit for the song within this story. The song used is My Immortal by Evanescence. Please R&R. I hope you like it.

Summary: It has been a few months since Yami has gotten his own body and Yugi is feeling a bit neglected.

/Yami's thoughts/

/Yugi's thoughts/

*Yami's mind link to Yugi*

**Yugi's mind link to Yami**

Taken for Granted

The warm summer sun burned down on seven youths enjoying the day by having a barbecue. Joey a tall blond haired boy with brown eyes wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt was manning the barbecue. He danced around waving the metal spatula.

"Oh boy these burgers and hot dogs are goen to be the best!" He exclaimed excitedly; hardly able to control his mouth from watering.

Five of the youths surrounded a picnic table in the Motou's back yard. Yugi's grandfather was out of town for the weekend and said it would be okay for the group to do a barbeque and movie night. The group at the table consisted of, Tristen, a tall brunet with short hair and brown eyes, a tanned boy with shoulder length blond hair and lilac colored eyes named Malik, a pale shy boy with wavy white hair and warm brown eyes that went by the name of Ryou, Anzu, the only girl in the group, with short brunet hair and blue eyes, and lastly, there was Yami. A slim teen with crimson eyes and tri-colored hair. His long black hair stuck up around his head changed into crimson at the tips. His blond bangs stood up and looked like bolts of lightning.

The seventh youth was little Yugi. A petite teen with large friendly violet eyes and hair similar to Yami's. The difference being his bangs did not stand up like Yami's did. Instead, his blond bangs framed his face like a golden crown and instead violet replaced crimson at the tips. Yugi carried a tray full of beverages over to the large wooden picnic table for his friends.

"I brought the drinks!" Yugi exclaimed as he placed their beverages in front of them on the checkered table cloth. The group did not pay attention to him as he did so. They each picked up their respective beverages and continued on with their conversation without even a glance at little Yugi. The small youth frowned as he sat down next to Yami at the end of the table. Yami was his other half; Yugi was the light and Yami the dark. Their two souls a perfect balance for each other. Yami completed the ceremonial duel a few months before and had received his own body.

"So Joey when is the food going to be done?" Yugi asked looking at the tall blonde who was still dancing in front of the barbecue admiring his work.

"Not too long now! They will be done in a few minutes." Joey responded.

"Good at least we still have a few minutes left to live," joked Tristen.

"Hey!" Joey spun around shaking the metal spatula at Tristen, "I will have you know these are perfectly good! My cooken is not that bad"

"If you say so..." piped Ryou in his quiet English accent. The group laughed as Joey turned back to his cooking.

"Hey Yami." Yugi tapped Yami on the arm trying to get his attention. Yami briefly looked at little Yugi before Joey appeared at the table with the platter of hot dogs and hamburgers.

"The grub is ready!" He announced while placing the food in the middle of the table and taking a seat next to Tristen. Yami turned away from Yugi before the youth could even get his mouth open to ask Yami his question. Yami grabbed a hamburger and started fixing it just how he likes completely forgetting that his light had wanted to say something to him.

The others followed suit. Grabbing hamburgers and hot dogs chatting happily about how good it was to be out of school. Yugi took a hamburger off the platter and placed it on his plate. He picked at it. Not really interested in actually eating it. He was completely lost in his own thoughts. The chatter if his friends around him becoming mere background noise. Ever since Yami got his own body it was almost like he didn't exist. Not even his dark, paid much attention to him anymore. He may have been surrounded by friends but he had never felt more alone. To add to his feelings of loneliness not one of his friends had noticed the picked apart burger on his plate and that Yugi was not eating.

Yugi got up from the table fed up from being overlooked and ignored. Not one of the other six noticed the teen get up and taking his leave. Yugi went into the house shutting the sliding glass door behind him. He made his way down the hallway towards the bathroom tracing his fingers on the walls of the hallway as he walked. He had a blank stare on his face. When he reached the bathroom, he walked slowly into the room and closed the door behind him.

"I'm so tired of being here"  
"Suppressed by all my childish fears"

He leaned up against the closed door momentarily before he stood in front of the mirror.

"And if you have to leave"  
"I wish that you would just leave"

His eyes fell upon the mirror in from of him. He hardly recognized himself. His eyes were sunken in with dark circles below them from lack of sleep and depression. His body now a mere vessel for his lost soul; no longer full of life and laughter like it had been before.

"'Cause your presence still lingers here"

"And it won't leave me alone."  
"These wounds won't seem to heal."

Yugi locked the door and reached into the shower to turn it on. He spun the handle releasing the gentle flow of water.

"This pain is just too real."  
"There's just too much that time cannot erase."

He slowly began to remove his clothes from his small frame. Taking one last look in the mirror before stepping into the shower.

"When you cried, I'd wiped away all of your tears"  
"When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears."  
"And I'd held your hand through all of these years."  
"But you still have all of me"

He let the warm water caress his delicate skin. Running down his shoulders and down his back. He turned to face the water placing his back up against the shower wall and slid down the wall into a sitting position.

"You used to captivate me by your resonating light"  
"Now I'm bound by the life you left behind"  
"Your face - it haunts my once pleasant dreams"  
"Your voice - it chased away all the sanity in me"

Tears freely flowed down his small face mixing with the water from the shower. How could they do this to him? How could they essentially forget about him and act like he did not exist? Especially his Yami. Ever since he got his own body, His darker half did not act like he even cared a damn about him anymore.

"These wounds won't seem to heal."  
This pain is just too real."  
"There is just too much that time cannot erase."

They went through so much together. Duelest Kingdom, Battle City, Yugi gave his soul to the Seal of Orichalcos to save Yami, he was there with Yami right next to him when he fought the leviathan, the journey to discover Yami's past and unlock his power.

"When you cried, I'd wiped away all of your tears"  
"When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears."  
"And I held your hand through all of these years."  
"You still have all of me"

He drew his knees in close to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Yugi sobbed uncontrollably as memories of their time together flashed before his eyes. He missed how Yami use to look at him. Like a friend, an equal, a partner. He missed the warm comforting embrace of his other half.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone"

Yugi raised his eyes up. Searching the shower walls for relief. His violet eyes fell on the razor in the soap dish. He narrowed his eyes at it. Focusing his attention on the one object. He slowly brought himself to a standing position. Reaching out he took the razor from the soap dish. He stared at the blade momentarily before he took the blade out of the surrounding plastic.

"But though your still with me, I've been alone"

His grip tightened on the blade.

"I'm alone"

In one swift motion he pressed the razor blade down on his wrist and dragged it ½ way up to his elbow. He swapped hands and did the same to the other wrist.

He dropped the blade as he watched the dark crimson blood as dark as Yami's eyes break through the newly formed wounds and mixed with the water. He watched as his very being and life essence left him through the two gashes. He fell to his knees. It would not be long now. He lay down on the shower floor curled up in a ball watching his life be washed down the drain with the water.

"When you cried, I'd wiped away all of your tears"  
"When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears."  
"And I held your hand through all of these years."  
"You still have all of me"

Yugi's eyes closed. His breathing becoming slower before stopping altogether.

A sharp pain shot through every fiber of Yami's being. He gasped and clutched his hand to his chest. The others surrounding the picnic table stopped laughing immediately when the saw the look of pain and horror in the former pharaoh's eyes. Yugi and Yami may not share the same body any longer, but they still had a link to each other. After all, they were two parts of a whole. Yami bolted from the picnic table nearly falling as he did.

"Yami!" Anzu exclaimed. "What's wrong?!"

Yami did not answer her. There was something seriously wrong. His light was in danger. He felt through the mind link to try and tack down where exactly in the house Yugi was. The others remained down stares looking at each other dumbfounded. Yami picked up a faint hint of Yugi's soul left. It was fading fast. He HAD to get to him! He sensed Yugi in the bathroom. When he arrived at the door to the bathroom, he banged on it with his fist.

"Yugi!" Yami's deep regal voice was on the verge of panic. "Yugi open the door!" No response came from the other side. He only heard the shower running. He could not hear Yugi and his link with his Aibou was fading quickly.

The other five downstairs heard Yami's deep voice calling for Yugi followed by a loud bang. They were all on their feet in a matter of seconds running into the house. They found Yami working on breaking the bathroom door down.

The door gave way under Yami's strength and desperation to get to Yugi. Yami's breath caught in his throat when he saw the sight. His little light curled up on the shower floor in a pool of blood.

"NOOOOO Yugi!" Yami jumped into the shower and lifted his precious light's head. Tears danced in his eyes while he turned Yugi onto his back. When the others looked inside the bathroom they each gasped. Anzu could hardly see through the stream of her own tears. Joey pushed his way past them all to get to Yugi. He checked to see if the teen was breathing and if there was a heartbeat. When he could not detect either, he tilted Yugi's head back and started mouth to mouth resuscitation. After giving Yugi three breaths he started chest compressions to get little Yugi's heart beating again. Yami sat in shock and horror as he watched Joey performed CPR.

In between breaths, Joey looked up at the stunned pharaoh and yelled at him, "Yami! Get a towel and apply pressure to his wrist." Yami did not respond. He could only stare at the lifeless face of his hikari. Joey slapped Yami's face bringing him back. "Come on Yami! I need your help here! Get a towel for Yugi's wrists!"

He then turned to the others, "One of you call an ambulance! NOW!"

Joey continued CPR while Anzu went to call for an ambulance. Yami quickly found two towels, returned to Yugi's side and applied pressure to the wounds. He used all if he strength to try and stop the bleeding. Willing the blood that was pooled on the shower floor to go back into Yugi.

"Hold on Yugi!" Yami whispered. A tear ran down his cheek and landed on one of the towels. /Please don't leave me, Yugi. Please come back./

Anzu appeared in the doorway. She took a breath trying to get ahold of herself long enough to talk. "An ambulance is on the way," She choked out.

/Hang in there Yugi. Help is coming/ Yami thought while maintaining the pressure on Yugi's wrists.


	2. Chapter 2

/Yami's thoughts/

/Yugi's thoughts/

*Yami's mind link to Yugi*

**Yugi's mind link to Yami**

Yami paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room while awaiting the Dr. to update them on Yugi's condition. His clothes still damp from getting into the shower when he found Yugi. One arm folded across his chest, the other held his chin propped up on his hand as he thought and worried about his hikari. The others sat nervously watching Yami pace. They had been there a few hours now and the wait for news was torture.

/Why did Yugi do this? Why did I not see how unhappy Yugi was before this?/ The pharaoh stopped pacing for a moment as memories of the past few months came to mind. He realized what had happened and how little attention everyone including himself gave Yugi. He had become an afterthought to them. /Dear Ra! What have I done!/ Yami's heart sunk in realization that he was mostly to blame for Yugi's condition. He let his other half, whom he swore to protect, become this way. /How dare I call myself a guardian? I have to fix this./ He gritted his teeth in determination. He would never let this happen again.

Yami closed his crimson orbs as he tried to reach out to Yugi through their mind link, *Yugi? Can you hear me?* He paused for a response. *Yugi, please answer me.* Yugi's side of the link was silent. Yami's head fell as he kept pacing and praying to every god in creation to save his light.

Anzu cleared her throat as she approached Yami. The king of games turned to face her, "I…I'm sure he will be okay, Yami. We just can't give up hope." She placed her hand on his shoulder. Yami scowled and turned away; pulling away from Anzu's touch. Anzu stood there a moment longer staring at the back of Yami's head before she went to sit back down.

The door to the hospital cracked open. Each of them locked eyes on the door awaiting whoever it is to come through. Each of them hoped this was the moment of truth. The moment when they knew if their little buddy would pull through.

(Flashback a few hours) Back in the bathroom, Joey continue with administering CPR to Yugi alternating between providing breaths to Yugi and chest compressions to keep his blood moving through is body and to his heart. The ambulance had gotten there not even five minutes after placing the call. The paramedics came through the door with such force it almost came off the hinges. When they arrived in the hall way Tristen, Ryou, Malik, and Anzu had to move out of their way in a hurry practically tripping over each other while doing so. When the paramedics arrived in the room they covered Yugi in a sheet strapped him on a stretcher and rushed him out the door. It only took a few moments for Yami to snap out of it and follow the paramedics out the door. Joey quickly turned the shower off before running out the door and grabbing his keys.

"Come on! Let's go. We gotta get to the hospital!" He and Anzu took separate cars and drove all of them to the hospital. (End flashback).

Joey snapped out of his memory replaying the scene that occurred a few hours earlier when the door finally opened wider and another patient, a lady and her daughter walked through the door. They turned back and thanked the Dr. shaking his hand before walking out of the hospital waiting room the door closing behind them.

When the door did not open again for the Dr. to come through, they each went back to their own thoughts. Yami went back to pacing. Joey sighed and shifted in his chair. He was not very good at sitting still waiting when one of his friends was in trouble.

Time seemed to stop for them while they waited. Seconds felt like millennia. What seemed like an eternity later, the door finally opened again revealing a petite doctor with his stethoscope around his neck and a clipboard in his hands. He looked around the waiting room at the group.

"Are you all Yugi's friends?" he asked.

They all stood up and Yami ran over to him. "How is he? Is he going to make it?" Yami's normally regal voice cracking.

"Yea, Doc. Is our little buddy alright?" Joey added.

"Will we be able to see him soon?" asked Tristen.

"He lost a lot of blood. We gave him a transfusion. He is stable now, but.." the Dr. paused.

They were all afraid to ask. Ryou swallowed hard as he stepped forward and asked, "But what?"

"But," began the Dr., "he is in a comma and we are not sure if he is going to be able to pull out of it."

Yami stared at the Dr. with disbelieve and sadness in his eyes. "Can," he started barely audible. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Can we please see him?"

"I am sorry, only one should go in at this time. Please decide which one of you will go and I will take you back." the Dr. replied.

Yami looked back at this others. There was no doubt in their minds who should go. They all nodded at him.

"Tell him we are right there with him, Yami." Anzu squeaked. Yami nodded as he followed the doctor back. After an elevator ride to the third floor and a series of corridors, the doctor stopped in front of a room with the door cracked open. Yami stopped in front of the door and looked at the doctor.

"Yugi is in here. I am Dr. Takao by the way. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask a nurse or locate me."

Yami nodded, "Thank you, Dr. Takao." The doctor turned away and walked off to perform his other duties. Yami slowly pushed the door open and entered the room. He gulped hard as he closed the door and his eyes fell on Yugi. He was hooked up to so many machines and monitors. His wrists were bandaged and laying on the bed. He could feel his heart breaking as he looked upon his light.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi." He approached the side of the hospital bed and took hold of Yugi's hand. "I am so very sorry. I know what I have done and I promise it will never happen again. I will never neglect you again. You are my life, my light, my aibou, my soul mate. Please wake up." He held Yugi's hand in his left hand and ran the long fingers of his right hand through the youth's blonde bangs and down his cheek. "Please come back to me, Yugi. The others are with you too. Supporting you and rooting for you to come out of this coma."

Yami wanted to try the mind link again, /Yugi, I am not sure if you can hear me/ Yami sent through their mind link, /I am sorry. Please return my light. I will not live without you. I love you, Yugi./ Once again, Yami was greeting with nothing but silence from Yugi's side of the link.

Yami pulled a chair right next to the bed and sat down not taking his eyes off of Yugi. Periodically, he would send messages, apologies, and his emotions of comfort and love to his little hikari through their mind link.

Several hours later, the Doctor came into the room to check on Yami and Yugi. He gave Yami a cup of water which he accepted and checked Yugi's vitals. "He is holding steady. No change in either direction." The doctor sighed. It is getting late, you should go home and rest. I believe your friends are still in the waiting room. They want to know if you need a ride home."

Yami took a sip of the water and shook his head, "I am not leaving him. Please tell them to go home and get some rest. I will call them if anything changes." The doctor nodded. He left the room and headed in the direction of the waiting room. Yami leaned in closer to Yugi, reaching out and caressed his cheek. He layed his head on the bed next to Yugi's hand and stared at the cherub like face. His eyes eventually closing as he dosed off into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

/Yami's thoughts/

/Yugi's thoughts/

*Yami's mind link to Yugi*

**Yugi's mind link to Yami**

Yami yawned and stretched. He looked at the watch around his wrist. It was 4:00 AM. He then looked at Yugi. /I wonder if he has woken up at all. He does not look like he has moved at all./ He could feel a lump in his throat growing bigger. He swallowed hard as he stood up and took a step over to Yugi's head. He leaned in close to Yugi's while he caressed the side of his light's face.

He leaned in close enough to where his lips were touching Yugi's ear and whispered gently and with all the compassion in his soul, "Yugi, please hear me. Please forgive me for what I've done to you. The world would be a much darker place without you. Please wake up aibou."

He placed a small kiss on his hikari's closed eye and returned to the chair. He sat back down in the chair and watched diligently over Yugi for another hour before sleep claimed him.

The teen shifted in the bed. He raised his fists to rub the sleep out of his eyes only to find his range of movement limited. /Where am I? What…is..this?/ Yugi thought as he picked up the tubes connected to him. His large eyes looking around him and taking in that he was in a hospital room. The clock next to his bed indicated 11:00 AM. He sighed. His eyes looked down at his wrists which were neatly bandaged. A small movement caught his eyes while he was looking at his wrists. He lowered his wrists and looked to the side of the hospital bed where a chair was positioned close to his bed. His eyes grew wide at what he saw. It was his dark fast asleep in the chair. Yami repositioned himself unconsciously trying to be comfortable in such a lumpy chair.

/How long has he been here?/ Yugi thought. His heart skipped a beat at the very presence of his other half until he remembered how he got in there. He scowled at the pharaoh. /Why is he even here? He doesn't care about me. He only cares about himself and the others. I'm disposable to him!/ Yugi's cheeks turned bright pink with anger. He turned his head away to look out the window. He wished they would have just let him die. He did not want to be there anymore with how Yami and the others had changed. Ignoring him like he was an insect.

A low grown came from the armchair as Yami stretched his cramped limbs. His mouth fell open when he saw Yugi sitting up in bed staring out the window. "YUGI!" The pharaoh jumped up and went to Yugi's side. He took hold of his hand so excited that his aibou was okay. "Yugi, you're awake!"

Yugi nodded silently. He ripped his hand out of Yami's grasp and crossed his arms continuing to stare out the window.

"I know you are upset with me right now, Yugi. You have every right to be. I failed you in every way possible." Yami moved around the bed to the other side hoping Yugi would not turn away but would instead take a moment to look him in the eyes while he said this. As he had hoped, Yugi did not turn. Violet eyes met crimson and burned into Yami's very being. "I am sorry that I failed you, Yugi. There is no excuse for the way that I have behaved," Yami inched his way even closer to Yugi. The hikari's gaze softened a little. Yami no longer felt like he would burst into flames at any moment from the pure hatred that was radiating off of Yugi.

Yami took Yugi's hands in his and knelt before the boy, "I beg for your forgiveness. I promise I will never let you down again. I will always be here for you. I will be whatever you need me to be whenever you need me to be it.

/Does he really mean what he is saying or is he just trying to save his own ass and ease his own conscience?/ Yugi thought.

Yami could see the doubt in Yugi's eyes. Instead of voicing his emotions, he decided to prove them to him. Yami stood up facing Yugi. He opened his side of the mind link fully and let the flood of emotion hit Yugi at full force. The hikari's mouth dropped open as waves of devotion and love washed over him. His darker half stood before him, his eyes glistening as he exposed his deepest feelings to Yugi.

*I love you, aibou.* Yami sent through their link. He then took hold of Yugi's chin, tilted his head upward and kissed him. A tear ran down his cheek and landed on Yugi's. *I will never let you down again. I will not take you for granted. I promise. You are far too precious to lose.* His deep velvet voice echoed in Yugi's mind. Yami withdrew from the kiss and looked at Yugi awaiting his reaction. He did not know what to expect. He was not sure if he was about to be slapped or hugged. It did not matter to him either way. The kiss was worth it.

Yugi raised his hand to his lips. They were tingling from the passionate kiss that Yami had just placed on them. He was not expecting that! Nor was he expecting the amount of emotion that Yami had sent through their link. He really DID care. Yugi was overjoyed that his dark did care and finally showed him how much he cared. He smiled at the pharaoh.

A tear streamed down his face. This time, a tear of pure joy and love, "Thank you, Yami. I really needed that." The elder teen returned his smile.

"I should find the doctor to let him know you are awake and see when I can take you home." Yugi smiled and nodded. "I shall return shortly aibou." Yami left the room and looked down both sides of the corridor. He did not see him. He located the nurse's station on that floor.

"Excuse me?" Yami said approaching the woman.

"Yes? Can I help you young man?" the nurse asked looking up from her computer.

"Yugi Motou is awake now. Do you know where Dr. Takao is?"

"Oh that is wonderful news! Please give me a few moments. I will page him." She said as she picked up her phone and pressed the intercom key.

Her voice reverberated in the hallways all over the hospital, "Dr. Takao please report to the third floor nurse's station. Dr. Takao please report to the third floor nurse's station. Thank you." She hung up the phone and looked back at Yami, "he should be here shortly." Yami nodded a thank you to the woman and leaned up against the counter awaiting the Dr.'s arrival.

Five minutes later Dr. Takao could be seen heading down the hallway to the nurses station. "Ah! Hello again, young man. I checked on Yugi about two hours ago. He was still unconscious. Was there something I could do for you?"

Yami nodded happily, "Yugi, is awake! Will you please come take a look at him?"

"Fantastic news! Yes I will come see him." The Dr. and Yami headed back towards Yugi's room. When they arrived, Dr. Takao opened the door and walked in seeing Yugi sitting up in bed and looking out the window.

"Why hello Mr. Motou. So happy to see you awake." The Dr. Said as he approached the bed, "How are you feeling?"

Yugi shrugged, "A little groggy but I am okay."

Yami smiled at his little hikari as he sat back in the chair while the Dr. continued asking questions and examining, Yugi.

Dr. Takao held his pen up to Yugi's eyes, "Okay, please follow the pen with yours eyes." He moved the pen up and down and side to side. Yugi's bright violet eyes followed the pen as instructed. "Good!" He placed his pen back in his jacket pocket and took out his little flashlight to test Yugi's pupil reaction. "Good." He then took the stethoscope from around his neck and placed the ear plugs in his ears. He placed the stethoscope on the teen's chest, "Take a deep breath in." Yugi took a deep breath in, "And hold please" Yugi held his breath. "Good now let it out." Yugi exhaled. The Dr. did this to two spots on Yugi's chest and three spots on Yugi's back.

The Dr. put the stethoscope back around his neck and examined the bandages around Yugi's wrists closely, "I will return later on today to clean your wounds and wrap them in clean bandages." Yugi nodded as Dr. Takao jotted down some notes. "I will see you a little later Yugi." The boy nodded again. "Yami, may I please speak with you."

"Of course," the pharaoh rose from the chair and followed the Dr. out to the hallway. The Dr. closed the door to Yugi's room and turned to Yami, "I highly recommend Yugi be placed in a psychiatric ward now that he is on the mend to help him overcome any feelings that may be at the root of his attempted suicide." Yami cringed.

"I do not believe that will be necessary, sir. Could we possibly take him home and keep a close eye on him?" he asked.

The Dr. sighed. "I am not sure he will be safe at home with his mental stability."

"He will not be left alone. I assure you, Dr. He will be safe." Yami stood before the doctor giving off his most regal and convincing aura.

"Okay. I will tell you what. I want to keep him over night one more night for continued observation. Then I will let you take him home tomorrow morning. I will prescribe him an antidepressant and I want him to see a psychiatrist twice per week. Understood?"

Yami nodded, "I understand. Consider it done."

"Good. I will return later to change Yugi's bandages and to talk with him a little bit more. I recommend you go home, get some food and get some rest. Unless something happens, you can pick Yugi up tomorrow morning."

Yami did not want to leave his aibou, but he was awfully hungry. He had not eaten since the barbeque early yesterday afternoon. He nodded at the Dr. before returning to Yugi.

"What did the Dr. say?" little Yugi inquired.

"He wants to keep you overnight one more night for observation. He said if all goes well, he will release you tomorrow morning with a prescription for an antidepressant and he said you need to speak to a psychiatrist twice per week." Yami said while sitting on the edge of Yugi's bed. "He also recommended that I go home and get some rest," Yami continued his eyes meeting the little one's again. The hikari pouted. He wanted to go home with his dark half.

Yugi nodded, "I think that is a good idea. I don't know how long you have been here, but from the looks of you, you could use a break."

Yami looked down at himself, his clothes were wrinkled from drying while being on him and from him sleeping in them. There was some blood on the pants due to the pool that was in the shower. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a bit disheveled. He chuckled, "I really do look like a mess don't I?" Yugi nodded. Okay. I will call Joey or Anzu to come pick me up and I will see you tomorrow my love." He put a gentle kiss on Yugi's forehead before leaving the room.

**I love you,Yami.** Yugi sent through the link.

*I love you too, Yugi.* Yami responded.


	4. Chapter 4

/Yami's thoughts/

/Yugi's thoughts/

*Yami's mind link to Yugi*

**Yugi's mind link to Yami**

Yugi sat in his hospital bed picking at his bandages. The cuts itched like crazy. It was only 9:00 PM that night. He was wide awake and could not stop thinking about the conversation he had with Yami. His dark said he loved him. Those were the words that he had been waiting so long to hear. He was thrilled that his dark came around and realized what he was doing. He only hoped that the others had too. He did not want to go back to becoming the afterthought of the group. /If it happens again..I swear..this time I will not try..I will succeed./

He shook his head trying to get the dark thought out of his head. He wanted to think about the possibility of much brighter days ahead of him.

The door opened and a nurse carrying a bag of medicine came into the room. She had frizzy red hair that was pulled back into a bun and green eyes, "Good evening, Mr. Motou." She said. Her sweet voice floating through the air like an enchanting music instrument.

"Hello." Yugi replied.

"How are you feeling tonight?" she asked as she approached the bed.

Yugi held up his bandaged wrists, "They iiiiiiiiiiiitch!" he whimpered.

The nurse smiled, "I may have something for that." She removed the bandages and revealed the two long cuts on his wrists. The wounds were a swollen and the stitch area was weeping. It needed to be cleaned. She frowned as she looked at the boy. He was so young. Why would he want to end his life. She hid the pity in her face by digging through the bag for antiseptic, an anti-itch cream, and new bandages. Yugi lay his arms wrist up on the bed awaiting her to clean them. He watched as she diligently opened the antiseptic and poured it into a clean cloth.

She looked at Yugi holding the antiseptic cloth, "This is going to sting, Mr. Motou." The boy nodded and awaited the pain. The second she applied the cloth to the wound, it felt like searing needles piercing his skin. He grit his teeth and shut his eyes tight. /Oh she wasn't kidding! Dear Ra this hurts!/ he thought as she gently rubbed the cloth over the wound and around the stitches trying to get them cleaned. She gave him an apologetic look as she removed the cloth and opened the anti-itch cream.

"I promise this one won't be as bad. This one is supposed to number the pain and help with the itching," Yugi nodded as he closed his eyes. She rubbed some of the cream gingerly onto his injury. The cream provided a cooling and relaxing effect to it. The itching had stopped. He looked down at it and smiled.

"Thank you! That is much better." Yugi commented as she put new bandages on his arm and moved to the other side of the bend to tend to the next arm. She unwrapped this arm and it was much like the other. Yugi tensed his body as he prepared for the searing pain of the antiseptic. She quickly cleaned this arm with the antiseptic which elicited a small hiss out of the teen.

"I'm almost done. I promise. Then you will be able to go to sleep." She commented while rubbing the anti-ich cream on this arm.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep." He sighed.

"Oh? Why not?" she asked. She waited for a response while wrapping the second wrist.

"I'm just not tired." He answered.

"I almost forgot. I brought you something to help you sleep." She went over to Yugi's IV drip and inserted the medicine directly into his blood using the IV drip. Within 10 seconds Yugi was out. She smiled and covered him up before taking her leave to attend to the other patience.

The next morning Yami and Joey arrived to pick up Yugi. They came into the room to find Yugi still sound asleep and snoring. Drool coming out of the side of his mouth. Yami smiled at his aibou. Joey cracked up.

Yami elbowed him in the gut. "Ooof..Hey what was that for?" Joey asked holding his stomach.

Yami went over to Yugi, "Please don't laugh Joey. He has been through such a hard time these past few months."

Joey nodded, "Sadly, that is true, but we all figured that we have been pretty horrible to him lately. We need to give the little guy more attention. And that starts now."

Yami raised an eyebrow at Joey, "No Joey don't…." too late. Joey had already jumped up on the bed and was shaking Yugi awake.

"Come on, Yug! Getcha butt up! It's time to go!" Yugi's eyes opened wide as he screamed and punched his attacker in the face. When he realized who it was he put his fists down and smirked. Joey sat back on the bed his hands covering his nose. "Ow, Yug. I think you may have broken it."

"Well serves you right for landing on top of me and waking me up like that." Yugi folded his arms and looked at Yami.

*Sorry, aibou. I tried to stop him* Yami smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" Yami asked.

"I have to wait until the Dr. comes in and gives me the release papers." Yugi responded. The dark half sat back in the uncomfortable chair that he had fallen asleep in before to wait.

Joey was making funny faces trying to figure out if his nose was broken. "Hahaha! Not broken," he grinned. His brown eyes met Yugi's, "So uh..Yug?" Yugi continued to stare at him letting him know he was paying attention. "I'm sorry about how I and the others have been acting. We know now that we have just been brushing you aside and ignoring you. Not treating you like part of the group. We did not mean to do that. We all talked about it last night and we want let you know how sorry we are and it won't happen again."

Yugi nodded slowly. He wasn't sure he believed Joey, but he was willing to give them another chance. They had been friends for such a long time.

Dr. Takao came into the room, "Good morning, Yugi!"

"Hello, Dr. Takao."

"Hey Doc! Good to see ya." Joey waved at him.

Yami nodded his greeting. Dr. Takao began unhooking Yugi from the machines and removing the tubes from his medication and IV drip. I am going to give you some antiseptic, some of the anti-itch cream that we put on the cuts last night, and some extra bandages. I would like you to keep your cuts clean. Here is your prescription for the antidepressant and here is the name of an excellent psychiatrist for you to talk to. I want you to see him twice per week until he tells you otherwise"

"Thank you, Dr. Can I get dressed and go home now?" Yugi asked.

"I hope that your friends brought some close because you didn't have any when you came in."

Yugi bit his lip as he glanced over at Yami who grinned back at him and held up a back pack with his clothes in it. "Oh thank Ra!"

Yami handed the bag to Yugi, "Joey and I will wait outside the room for you."

The Dr. put the sign out paperwork in front of Yugi and handed him a pen, "Please sign here," he pointed at the document, "here, and here." After that, you are free to get dressed and go. Yugi signed the forms and handed them to the Dr.

"Thank you again, Dr. Takao." Yugi said.

"You are welcome. I hope to not see you again for this reason."

Yugi nodded. The Dr. left the room and allowed Yugi to get dressed. Yami had picked him his favorite outfit. Dark blue jeans with a black shirt and black belt. He put the blue jacket on to help hide his wrist bandages. With that, he put his shoes on, grabbed the back pack and ran out to meet Yugi and Joey. It was time to go home!

The ride home was quiet and relaxing. Yami sat in the back with Yugi. He held Yugi's hand the entire trip. He almost lost his hikari once, he wouldn't make that mistake again. Joey pulled up to the Motou's house and parked the car. He ran around the car and opened the door for Yugi. Both Yugi and Yami got out of the car and walked towards the front door.

As Yugi entered the house, he was met with a loud cheer as his entire group of friends shouted, "Welcome home, Yugi!" They had decorated the entire house with ribbons, balloons and a welcome home banner. His face lit up at seeing them all there for him. Each of them came over to hug him and apologize for the way they treated him.

He looked around him taking in the sight. His heart ready to burst with happiness. This is what he wanted. He wanted his friends to treat him like a friend again. He smiled up at his dark half who returned the smile.

Yami hugged his hikari, "Welcome home, Aibou!" Their eyes locked as Yami drew Yugi in even closer for a kiss. *I love you my hikari. You are my soul mate and I will never let you go.* Yami sent through their link.

**You better not! I love you too, Yami. I always have and always will.** Yugi smiled at Yami and then at his friends.

The End

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. This was my first shot at fanfiction. Please review. Thank you! :)


End file.
